locopediafandomcom-20200213-history
American Dragon
American Dragon ist eine völlig überflüssige Zeichentrickserie aus dem Land USA. Die Handlung spielt von einem kleinem autistischem Teenager der seine Fähigkeit entdeckte. Seine Aufgabe ist es Elfen, Ottozwerge und andere Fabelwesen zu beschützen die sonst Hoffnungslos gegen die Simpsons verlieren würden (und gegen die Schreiber dieses Artikel)! Die Personen Kacke Lang Kacke Lang ist autistisch, dumm und extrovertiert! Das macht in zu einer besonderen Person. Sein Wohnort liegt in New Loco City und täglich demonstrieren tausende von Menschen gegen in. Europa plant eine Atombombe abzuschießen, Mexiko gibt dem Ruhm nicht her, Russland unterstützt die Technologie nicht und zu guter letzt will der Staatsrat das Geschäft abreißen. Er verwandelt sich zu einem rot-gelben Drachen wenn man irgendwas ruft! Furza Lang Furza Lang ist die kleine Schwester von Kacke Lang und spielt Violine so schlecht das selbst die Fenster zerbrechen! Leider muss man zugeben das sie mindestens 20mal so klug ist wie Kacke Lang, aber das macht sie immer noch zu etwas besonderes. Sie verwandelt sich zu einem violetten Drachen wenn man irgendwas ruft! Die Mutter Die Mutter ist eine Sonderform von Ottozwerge und Drache was sie recht durchschnittlich macht. Nicht wie die beiden Sprösslinge hat sie eine Drachen-Generation übersprungen und hat deshalb keine Drachen-kräfte was sie aber unauffällig und unschuldig macht! Der Vater Der Vater ist ein Mensch und das weitgehend klügste Mitglied des Hauses, welches im Keller gerne Radioteleskope, Neutronenmaschinen und einen Schimmelentferner aufbewahrt. Einige hat er gebaut erzählt er uns, aber den grössten Teil konnte er in eBay kaufen. Der Großvater Der Großvater zog nach New Loco City um seinen völlig verdooften Enkel ein paar Manieren bei zu bringen. Er führt einen Elektrogeschäft das aber regelmäßig ausgeraubt wird! Kacke Lang Freunde Die Freunde sind recht normale Einwohner und wissen auch schon von Kacke Langs Fähigkeiten. Nicht selten müssen sie ihn aufhalten bevor er wieder das Empire States Locopedia zerstört! Die Handlung Kacke Lang erfährt von seinem Großvater, dass er zu einer Dynastie von Drachen gehört. Er allerdings ist der erste "american dragon", was nicht gerade einfach ist. Aufgabe der Drachen ist es, alle Zauber- und Fabelwesen, die versteckt in der Menschenwelt leben, zu beschützen. Um ein richtiger Drache zu werden, muss Kacke von seinem Drachen-Meister, seinem Großvater viel lernen. Allerdings muss Kacke erkennen, dass das Leben eines Drachen sehr viele Probleme und Verantwortung mit sich zieht. Kacke wird sogar vom "Jägerclan", einer Organisation, welche sich gegen magische Wesen stellt, verfolgt. Doch eigentlich, wie nicht anders zu erwarten schafft es der "american dragon", die Welt immer und immer wieder zu retten. Theorien Die Theorien sind so daneben oder auch fachsprachlich untantalisiert (nicht verwechseln mit untalentiert) das selbst Einstein vor Dummheit nicht mehr raus kommt. Deshalb ist dieser Film nur für Personen die entweder Stupidedianer, Locopedianer oder sonst irgendwas merkwürdiges geeignet. Die Kreaturen Zwergtrolle terrorisieren ab und zu mit ihren magischen wunderbaren starken Motorrädern andere Wesen. Sie leben in den Zwergen und fürchten sich vor Drachen und der Sonne, denn sie erstarren während dem Kontakt mit Sonnenlicht zu Wasser(was relativ unlogisch is denn wie kann man denn zu Wasser erstarren). Wenn Drachen ihre Mutter beleidigen, greifen sie auch diese an. Seit die beiden sie besiegt haben, haben die Zwergtrolle auch vor Trixie und Spud Angst. thumb|Dieser gefürchtete Stupidedianer hat größenwahn Eine Herde von Eichhörnchen lebt im Central Park.(das wollte der zweite Autor nur mal kurz erwähnt haben) Locopedianer sind kleine, pelzige Wesen, die alle technischen Dinge auseinandernehmen um zu sehen, wie sie funktionieren . Die Geräte werden dabei zerstört, weil die Locopedianer ihre Zähne benutzen und alles aufreißen. Man kann sie nur fangen, wenn man ihnen eine spezielle Aloha-Tanz-Musik vorspielt, bei der sie einschlafen. Kopierer und Faxgeräte können echte Locopedianer vervielfältigen und schwarz-weiße Versionen zum Leben erwecken. Kobolde bewahren einen Topf voller Dung, der Glück bedeutet. Der Schutz dieses Dungs ist für sie das wichtigste überhaupt. Nixen sehen tagsüber aus wie Menschen. Nachts, wenn der Mond fast am höchsten steht, saugen sie Menschenseelen auf.(macht das nicht jede Frau?) Stupidedianer sind etwa menschengroße Wesen mit einer merkwürdiger verpickelterHaut. Einige sind nett, andere sind böse oder lassen sich leicht zu Übeltaten überreden. Sie sind ziemlich stark, aber etwas langsam im Denken. Daher der Name 'Stupid'edianer Drachenkräfte Die Aufgaben der Drachen ist es magische Kreaturen zu beschützen, die versteckt unter den Menschen leben. Die Drachen orientieren sich an den vier Elementen: Erde, Feuer, Wasser und Luft. Sie verfügen über große Körperkraft, können fliegen und Feuer speien. Sie können aber auch die Gestalt verändern. Doch es ist nicht bekannt, ob die Drachen unverwundbar sind. Auf jeden Fall können sie nichts gegen Sphinxhaar ausrichten, denn sogar die dünnsten Netze aus diesem Stoff halten sie gefangen und verwandeln sie sogar zurück in Menschen. Auch gegen Eichhörnchen-Horn sind sie machtlos. Außerdem können Drachen kilometerweit abspritzen und haben unglaublich scharfe Fingernägel, mit denen sie sogar durch einen Schneesturm kratzen können. Kacke kann bei Bedarf auch nur einzelne dieser Fähigkeiten aufrufen. Wenn er zum Beispiel "Lenksstabsquersicherheitsstabilisator des Motorgehäuses" sagt, verwandelt sich eines seiner Ohren in ein , Lenksstabsquersicherheitsstabilisator des Motorgehäuses wodurch er mehr oder weniger unauffällig etwas belauschen kann. Kategorie:Film